It Wasn't A Mistake
by Eternity is only Forever
Summary: A short story about Riku and Sora. When your in love and the other person is close, what do you do? Funny and sexual. Yaoi. Be warned. Read, Review, Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts. (I wish!)**

**It Wasn't A Mistake**

**Summary: A short story about Riku and Sora. When your in love and the other person is close, what do you do? Funny and sexual. Yaoi. Be warned. Read, Review, Enjoy.**

Ok, so me and Sora had slept together that night. We told each other how we felt and everything. As I lay next to him and thought about the events that happened that night. It seemed so unreal to me. Listening to his breathing and watching his small fragile body move up and down, I replayed the events of the night over in my head.

I was lying in bed, doing homework. Calculus had been kicking my ass for about a month now, and it wasn't getting any better. It didn't help that I hadn't ate all day and that I was really tired. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. I allowed my mind to wonder as the phone suddenly began to ring. I wasn't really up to talking to anybody and didn't feel like answering the phone. It rung a second time and I realized that they weren't going to hang up. So I slowly rolled out of the bed and walked over to my desk where I picked up the phone. "Hello" I said dryly. "Hey Riku. Where you sleeping or something?" said a light airy voice. "No. Just tired. I was trying to do my math homework." I replied. "Oh. Well I was wandering if you wanted to hang or do something. But I can see that your busy soooo. . . . ." "Hey Sora, aren't you good in math?" I halfed asked him and myself. "Yeah." replied Sora a little unsure. "But I just finished my own homework and was about to. . ." "So don't you want to come over and help me with mine?" I asked. I knew I would get it done this way, and I also knew Sora had nothing else better to do. We loved spending time with each other and I actually had the biggest crush on him ever. Seeing him would make me feel a lot better. But he didn't know about any of this. Sometimes I suspected that he felt the same way, but Sora is so unreadable sometimes, it just kills me. "Fine. I'll be over in about twenty minutes."

We hung up the phone and I smiled the biggest smile ever. I brought my books into the livving room and sat down in front of the t.v. I was still starving but I didn't quite know what I wanted to eat. Plus it would be rude to fix something and eat it in front of Sora. I laid my head back and allowed my mind to wonder once more. This time less about school and more about Sora. I had been thinking about him a lot more than usual lately. I wasn't sure if it was because we had been spending a lot more time together than usual or what. He was soooo cute with those gorgeous sapphire blue eyes and really nice too. He was smart, good in school, and popular. Way out of my reach, but I couldn't help wanting him. I slowly thought about the time we first met and almost drifted off to sleep thinking about my one true love when the doorbell rang.

I got up and went to the door. I opened it and there, looking all kinds of hot was Sora. He was wearing a tight blue sleeveless shirt that hugged every part of his upper body. It exposed his femine shape which was more than pleasing, not to mention the toned muscles that seemed to come naturally for him. He also was wearing a pair of black jean shorts that looked like they were ready to fall off. They were just hanging on to his hips and exposed the upper rim of his boxers that, from what I could tell, were blue also. If he hadn't said, "Riku, are you ok?" I think I would have started drooling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied still in shock. "I was just about to go to sleep waiting for you. What was taking so long?" "Its not like I can fly over at your beck and call Riku." said Sora. "I actually have to walk over and you know I don't hurry."

Sora stepped in and I closed the door. We walked into the living room and got started on the homework that I hadb't completed. We worked for about a half hour talking and telling jokes while we worked. Then the phone rang again. Sora was here and I knew that, I didn't want to talk to anybody else. But I answered anyways. It was my mother telling me that she wouldn't be home until tomorrow because the plane was delayed. She had gone out of town on a business trip and was expected to be home today. I said ok and hung up.

"Are you hungry Sora?" I asked. "Actually I am. I haven 't eaten since breakfast this morning." I called and ordered a pizza. While we waited I we watche t.v. I couldn't help but sneak side glances at him. Noticing every aspect of his arms and legs. A joke was said on t.v that I didn't catch. But obviously Sora did cause he replied, "Hey Riku, they're talking about you on t.v!" "Shut Up!" I yelled while hurling a pillow at him. He caught the pillow while laughing and then threw it back. We started wrestling and playing and rolling all over the floor. Finally I grabbed both of his wrists and pinned him down with me on top of him straddling his legs. We were both laughing before our eyes met. There was a pause followed by the awkward silence. I was still holding his arms but I could feel my grip start to loosen. We continued staring into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. It seemed like we both were searching for something. Pleading with each other without words. I wanted to take him right there, but fear held me back. I didn't know if he felt the same way. And I'd rather torture myself this way than loose Sora as a friend.

My body took over along with over and I stopped thinking. I could feel my head slowly come in towards his then our lips met. There was a pause before I opened my eyes and saw that his were closed too. I felt his lips part and I slowly allowed my tougne to move into his mouth. Our tougnes danced and I felt his erection start to come. Mine did as well as I lay on top of him. We kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the doorbel rang and we parted.

I quickly let go of him and stood up. I held out my hand to help him up. I avoided his eyes feeling embarressed that I allowed my emotions to overcome common sense. I knew that our friendship was over, but still I wondered why he hadn't pulled away or stopped what was happening. I walked over to the door and opened it. I paid the pizza guy and took our pizza from him. We ate in silence. It felt like the world had ended, all our loved ones were gone, and we couldn't bring oueselves to mourn them.

As I threw away the pizza box and put the rest of the pizza in the fidge, I knew something had to be said. The deadly silence was killing me. Sora was sitting in the living room watching t.v. again. I watched as he grabbed the remote and turned it off. "Umm. . . .Riku, I'm about to. . . . ." I knew that he was about to leave and I couldn't let the night end like this. With a cliff hangar and not knowing where we stood. So I had to interrupt him. "Sora I'm sorry!" I blurted out not knowing what else to say. As I started wlaking towards him I said, "I really don't know what came over me and I am sooooo sorry. I just got this feeling and. . . ." Before I could say anything else, Sora had walked over to me and put his finger to my lips. He looked down and grabbed my hand. There was sauce on it from where I had eaten and threw away the box. He looked into my eyes and then licked the sauce off my fingers. My heart skipped a beat as he looked back at me. "If it really was a mistake, then I forgive you and we can act like this never happened. But if it wasn't I would prefer you told me now." I looked into those large blue orbs for eyes and lost myself once again. "**It wasn't a mistake!"** I said. He reached up and kissed me the instant the words were out of my mouth. This time the kiss seemed pure, wanted, needed even. Like this moment was meant to be forever. He pulled away and said, "Riku, I thought it was just me that was feeling this way, but now I know you were too. I love you Riku!" "A tear came to my eye. "I love you too Sora."

We made out all the way up the stairs and into my room. Before I knew it, my shirt was gone and so were his pants. He pushed me down onto the bed and started to kiss my neck. From there he moved down kissing a path to my navel and then back up coming to rest on a nipple where he sucked and nibbled. A moan escaped my lips before I could catch it. He looked up and smiled. We kissed again while his hands furiously worked at my pants. I pulled off his shirt and then nothing was left but our boxers. You could see both our erections through the boxers and again I had to catch myself before I began to drool. I flipped our possesions, feeling that it was time for me to take over. I wanted to show Sora just how much I loved him. I kissed his neck and down his chest. Slowly I pulled at his boxers, teasing myself and him at what lay under. Then I pulled out his member and started to lick it. It tasted heavenly and I licked away like it was a sucker. Then I deep throated him and he moaned oh so loudly. His toes pointed and his back arched as I sucked away. While I sucked him I began to play with his ass. Rubbing it, caressing it, and finally parting it to allow two of my slender fingers to ease at his entrance. When I inserted them he gasped and tightened up. I told him to relax, that I would never heart him. He did and we were off again. I licked and twisted my togune doing as many tricks as I could thnk of with my mouth. While at the same time replacing my two fingers with three. Sora closed his eyes and bit his lips, I didn't know what was wrong. So I stopped and he opened them again. "K. .K. . Keeping going." he moaned and I knew that he was ready.

I removed my hands and let go of his now twitching cock. I took my own and slowly inserted into the beginning of his entrance. He moaned and closed his eyes, but didn't tighten up. I knew it was now or never, so I pushed in and kissed him at the same time. He gasped in my mouth and pulled me closer. I began to develop a constant rhythm of rocking. Soon he was rocking with me, back and forth. It felt so good inside him and him around me that I started to see stars. We both began panting, first slow then faster and faster. He screamed as his seed released from his penis. It spluttered everywhere from him to me. Seeing him cum only excitied me more and before I knew I did too. I came inside him and he loved it. I continued to pump releasing every bit I had until I felt I was going to fall. I pulled out and he gasped again, this time with a little whine at the end. I lick ed the warm white goo from off his chest and then kissed him. Moving it back and forth between our mouths. I had never felt so complete and happy in all my life.

So thats how me and Sora ended up together. I was shaken from my thought by his soft movements in the bed. "What are you thinking about?" he asked looking sleepy still. I replied, "How it all wasn't a mistake. The very best mistake I didn't make." We kissed and I wrapped my arm around him. He fell abck to sleep with me playing in his hair. Then I was gone too!

**A/N: Ok, so I think it started off good, but with so many distractions I had in writing it, I lost a lot of the better ideas I had. So now it seems like a second rate story in my eyes. Maybe less. What do you think? Please Read and Review. Everythings accepted.**


End file.
